Cigit pour l'éternité
by Likaella
Summary: Là où Harry Potter à une soeur nomée Lily. Où Sirius Black et Dumbledore vivent pour les aimer. Où les relations entre le parrain et les fillieuls deviennent... complexes, charnel. De l'amour Pourpre. Là où Voldemort tue toujours. Cigit pour? LPSB HPSB
1. Introduction

Lily était assise sur le chaison.

Depuis des heures.

Elle jouait du piano.

Dumbledore écoutait.

Depuis des heures.

Les yeux fermés.

Sirius chantait.

De sa voix grave.

Depuis des heures.

Et Harry.

Harry rêvait.

Depuis des heures.

Ils s'aimaient. Et le mot est faible. Depuis des années.

Vivis libertas. Il nous reste si peu de temps.


	2. Le parc

Un soleil qui rayonne.

Des arbres.

Partout des arbres.

Des fleurs.

De Lys.

Des Roses.

Des Gardénias

Un jardin. Non.

Un parc.

Un manoir.

Le portail.

L'inscription.

" Black"

dans le parc

Une petite fille.

Une fille.

Aux cheveux noirs.

Emmelés.

Un homme grand.

Qui arrive en disant.

" Lily"

la fille relève la tête.

Deux yeux verts.

Qui figent par leurs.

Beauté.

Candeur.

Tendresse.

Amour.

L'homme est beau.

Très beau.

Et heureux.

Il se penche sur la petite fille.

Il se couche sur elle.

Il l'embrasse.

Rire de la fille.

Un murmure.

Le nom d'une étoile.

Est prononcé.

" Sirius"

les lèvres de Lily.

Sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Caresses de la fillette.

Sur le visage de l'homme.

Redesiner ses traits.

Avec tant de douceur.

Frisson de Sirius.

Deux regards se rencontrent.

Et ne se quittent plus.

Deux mains se tiennent.

Et ne se lâchent plus.

Deux corps se serrent.

Et ne s'éloignent plus.

Un soupir.

Et un autre.

Une bouche dans le cou de l'homme.

Qui embrasse.

Qui chatouille.

Qui fait du bien.

Et pourtant du mal.

Deux bras forts.

Ceux de Sirius.

Soulève Lily.

L'allonge dans l'herbe.

Soulève sa robe.

Une autre bouche.

Plus grande.

Plus intense.

Se pose sur.

Sa peau.

Son ventre.

Sa poitrine.

Elle rit.

Elle paraît plus grande.

Presque adulte.

Presque accomplie.

La pression.

S'accentue.

Devient plus forte.

Mais toujours douce.

Si douce que ça en devient.

Douloureux.

Un soupir.

A peine retenue.

La bouche se baisse.

Une culotte glisse.

Un gémissement incontrolé.

Sirius souffle sur Lily.

A elle de ressentir un frisson.

Puis la bouche se pose.

Dessus.

Et embrasse.

Avec douceur.

Quelques secondes.

Puis graduellement.

Avec.

Passion.

Désir.

Envie.

Sirius comtemple.

Là.

Cet endroit.

Le plus beau de son corps.

Bien qu'elle soit belle partout.

Partout.

Le soleil dans les yeux.

Lily.

Sa robe est soulevée.

Jusqu'à mi-poitrine.

Sa culotte est baissée.

Juqu'à mi-genoux.

Et Sirius la regarde.

Les yeux brûlants.

La fille gémit.

L'homme vient de se baisser.

A nouveau.

Et.

La bouche se colle.

Dans l'entrejambe.

Et une langue.

Entre.

Se faufile.

Caresse.

Embrasse.

Lèche avec douceur.

Une fille se cambre.

Et halète.

Respiration provisoirement stopée.

Sirius continue.

Continue.

"continue"

Longtemps après.

Des heures.

Il arrête.

Pas plus.

Pour aujourd'hui.

Il reste demain.

Et après demain.

Et les jours qui suivent.

Lily se blottit contre Sirius.

Allongés dans l'herbe.

L'un sur l'autre.

Sirius sur Lily.

Ils regardent le ciel.

Le soleil va bientôt.

Disparaître.

Se coucher.

Lui aussi.

Lily et Sirius.

S'aiment.

Et le mot est faible.


	3. L'Univers

Un univers.

Dans l'univers, une galaxie.

Dans la galaxie, une voie.

Dans la voie, un système.

Dans le système, une planête.

Sur cette planête, un océan.

Sur cet océan, un continent.

Sur ce continent, un état.

Sur cet état, une contrée.

Sur cette contrée, une ville.

Près de cette ville, un lieu.

Devant ce lieu, un portail.

Et derrière ce portail…

Un manoir.

Le nom du manoir : "Black"

Plus qu'un chemin à traverser. Plus qu'une minute à attendre.

Un parc ensoleillé.

Une herbe chaude.

Sur l'herbe, des fleurs.

Des fleurs.

Des Lys.

Des Roses.

Des Gardénias.

Il y'a un arbre.Un Chêne.

Enraciné dans le sol.

Grand et profondément indestructible.

Profondement vieux.

Profondément beau.

Et sous le chêne, il y'a deux personne. De loin, Une.

Deux personnes.

Un homme.Une jeune fille

Sur la jeune fille… Il y'a l'homme.

Dans la jeune fille… Il y'a l'homme. pour l'éternité.


	4. Note de l'auteur avant le 5ème chapitre

Pour les noms concernés passez donc au chapitre!

Réponses aux reviews

Zelda-sama

c'est joli ces poèmes...ce sont des poèmes n'est-ce pas ?  
et harry, il arrive quand ?

Merci du com! Non ce ne sont pas exactement des poèmes! Si on a l'imprssion qu'il se déroule c'est par ce que chaque phrases nous fait tomber dans le précipice des personnages.

Harry est prévu pour le prochain chapitre et il sera quasi permanent, ne t'inquête pas! C'est son histoire, celle de sa soeur (que j'ai crée) et celle de Sirius.

RevaPowa

je vien de lire ton debut de fic  
j'aime enormement comment tu ecris  
c'est beau , simple et "vrai"  
je sais pas trop comment m'exprimer mais jespere que tu comprends ce que je veux dire...  
par contre j'ai le sentiment de malaise quand je lit ca , l'histoire me donne la chair de poule...  
bonne chance pour le futur

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments il me remplissent de joie et de fierté.je comprends assez bien ce que tu as cherché à exprimer, merci vraiment. Je suis assez... frappé par ton commentaire, ton malaise à la lecture, mais c'est vrai que l'histoire de ci-git n'est pas rose. Ou en tout cas elle ne le restera pas, sans pour autant tomber dans le drame, je la voudrais boulversante. Merci encore!

DISCLAIMER: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages de mes rêves et le mérite revient à Jk Rowling.

Note de l'auteur:

les trois premiers chapitres étaient des souvenirs de deux personnages que vous aller découvrir, Je passe maintenant aux choses sérieux rédigés « Roman ».Le prochain chapitre paraitra bientôt c'est promis. Donc tenue.

De tout mon coeur, bonne lecture.


	5. Un Frère présent, aimant

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

**Ci-git: Un Frère présent, aimant.**

Cela faisait deux jour que Lily gardait le silence. Deux jours qu'elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre cette pièce chaude qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à réchauffer son corps et encore moins son coeur.

Cela faisait deux jour qu'elle évitait son frère Harry. Deux jours qu'il chuchotait contre le battant de la porte et deux jours qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles. Qu'elle fermait les yeux. Cela faisait deux jours que Lily souffrait. Deux jours que Lily pleurait.

Harry soupira. Le regard vert acier fixé sur la porte, il attendait sans grand espoir que celle-ci s'ouvre sur sa jumelle. Elle avait brusquement claqué cette porte il y'avait maintenant 48 heures

et refusait de la lui ouvrir. Ni à lui ni à personne.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était enfermée. Il ne savait pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler.

Mais il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ces cheveux noirs et bouclés encadrés son visage furieux, qu'il n'aurait pas vu ces yeux verts le fixer, qu'il n'aurait pas entendu sa voix lui ordonner, chuchoter, hurler ou gémir de partir, il resterait contre ce battant jusqu'à... Jusqu'a.

La vie était pourtant devenue plus simple le jour où Sirius Black, leurs parrain avait été innocenté.

C'était peu avant le commencement de leur 5ème année. Voldemort revenu à la vie, Albus Dumbledore avait jugé bon que les jumeaux Potter retrouvent leur protecteur et la paix qu'il avaient perdus le jour où la vie s'était enfui des yeux de Cédric Diggory. La chasse contre Peter Pettigrow avait commencé. Et il fut finalement retrouvé, jugé et sans qu'on sache qui, assasiné. Malgré tout Sirius reçu toutes les voix du Magenmagot pour étre innocentés. Dumbledore leurs appris que Peter était devenu une gène pour les mangemorts et Voldemort, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de délivrer leurs secrets, désormais mort avec lui.

Alors que la guerre, le sang et Voldemort battait son plein, Sirius adopta ses filleuls et les amena à l'endroit le plus beau qu'Harry n'eut jamais vu, le manoir Black, une sompteuse batisse grande, noble et chaude, où la nouvelle famille « Potter-Black » comme aimait l'appeler Sirius s'installèrent à corps et à vie.

Mais tout n'était pas parfait. Rien n'avait jamais pu séparer les deux jumeaux Potter. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même courage et la même cicatrice.

La même malediction.

Lily ressemblait énormement à sa mère. Énormement. Autant sans doute que l'on pouvait dire qu'Harry ressemblait à James. Elle était aussi belle qu'un jour de neige, Sirius avait parfois du mal à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était heureuse et épanouie. Malgré les meurtres et les deuils que Voldemort provoquait, la vie était devenue plus supportable surtout quand les enfants se réveillait dans les bras de leurs parrain. Harry et Lily étaient plus proches qu'un baiser, plus proche que tout, que tous. Ils étaient liés. Encore plus depuis que Voldemort avait falli les tués ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Ils n'avait ni d'égal, ni de limite. L'amour qu'ils vivaient était bien plus fort que celui des hommes, Moldus ou Sorcier. Bien plus fort que toute la haine que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait leurs vouer... Ils s'aimaient, mais le mot était si faible. Ils étaient arrivés à un point fou, dangereux, un amour pourpre. Sans pour autant briser les barrières.

« Alors comment à t'on pu en arriver là? Pourquoi ne me parle-t'elle plus? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle... »

Harry ferma alors les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il se mit debout et se plaça devant la porte.

Rien ne devait jamais les séparer. Ce n'est pas ouvrir cette porte qui allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'il se le répète: Ce n'est pas ouvrir cette porte qui allait le tuer.

Debout au milieu de sa gande chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Lily frisonna lorsqu'elle entendit des coups contre le battant. Trois coups. C'était Harry. Sans réfléchir elle se dirigea vers la porte prête à l'ouvrir mais ce ravisa à temps. Un souvenir l'avait arrêtée. _Deux lèvres contre les siennes. Un sentiment violent de culpabilité. Une langue si douce qu'elle devrait étre arrachée. Et ses larmes qui ont immédiatement provoquer la fin des hostilités. _

Lily? Lily... c'est moi.

Harry se tut posa sa tête contre le battant de la porte. Il chuchota comme pour une confidence:

Je t'ai attendu. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me tenir debout contre ta porte. Je n'ai plus que la force de venir te chercher. Lily... Je vais entrer.

Lily essuya ses larmes avec rage et détermination. Elle ravala ses souvenirs coupables et s'écarta de la porte, décidée à effacer toute la tristesse et la fatigue qu'elle avait perçu dans la voix de son frère.

Elle ne put cepeandant s'empécher d'écouter la petite voix glacée de son esprit lui recommander de ne pas ouvrir de ne rien avouer à Harry qui puisse la compromettre elle ou... _Il s'apercevra de ton malaise, il saura que quelquechose t'es arriver... Tu vas tout détruire Lilyana, tout détruire, tout détruire, tout détruire, Ferme la porte, ferme lui, ferme, ferme, ferme..._

Lilyana?

Une voix inquète, Ce prénom trop long...

_ferme._

Ouvre, Dit Lily.

Dites moi?

Prochain chapitre bientôt.

Merci, Lika


	6. Les hostilités

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ci-git: Les hostilités.**

Sirius se trouvait dans le grand salon du manoir. Les murs semblaient se fondrent autour de lui, comme les barreaux d'une cage et il avait l'impression que les rideaux rouges et bleues, par le murmure du vent, lui chuchotait ce qu'il avait fait il y'a deux jours. Arpentant sans relâche les largeurs de la salle, Il étouffa un gémissement. Il était inquiet. Il était perdu. Mais plus important, Sirius se sentait coupable.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Lily et referma doucement la porte. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais ouverte. Se faisant il se tourna vers Lily qui le regarda, l'air fort, mais les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

- Flowers...

- Pardon, murmura difficilement la jeune fille

Harry la contempla un instant comme on regarde un miroir brisé, puis nochalament il s'avança prudemment encore, encore, encore... et s'arreta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il baissa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux cherchant tout au fond son autorisation. Lily leva le regard vers lui. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Harry la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle tentait violemment de refouler ses larmes et ses sanglots, il la serra fort près à la tenir des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cette état. Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi entende le bruit de quelquechose qui se brise.

Sirius se retourna vers le visiteur qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Remus. Il retient un soupir, il avait vraiment besoin de se confier, un besoin qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il répugnait à en parler. Même à Remus, ni à qui que ce soit. Mais L'oppression qui jouait dans sa poitrine frappait son coeur depuis. L'homme y pensait le jour, la nuit, en rêve. Et bien que jamais il ne l'admettrais, ce souvenir obsédant était bien plus acéré que certains souvenirs d'Azkaban. Remus l'observa un instant puis jetta sa veste sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers Sirius et nota son air grave, torturé. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Remus s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière lui et dit:

- Je t'écoute Padfoot.

Sirius prit une inspiration.

- J'ai fait l'amour à Lily, Remus.

Harry était allongé sur le lit de sa soeur, et elle s'était couché de dos sur lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et demanda doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux?

- Oui Harry beaucoup mieux maintenant, dit Lily en fermant les yeux.

Elle mentait. Elle n'allait pas mieux et se sentait bien plus coupable en étant ainsi entourée d'un amour qu'elle était sûr de ne pas méritée.

- Tu veux bien me raconter? Chuchota il à son oreille.

Elle réfléchie à toute vitesse. Merlin, elle détestait devoir lui mentir, _elle détestait ça_. Mais elle se trouvait dans la totale incapacité à lui révélé ce qu'elle avait fait. Les choses seraient alors vraies, réels... passées. Non elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Jamais.

- J'ai... Je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passée... Harry, je... j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus s'il te plait. Je suis si désolée de t'avoir inquétée, j'ai été complétement égoiste... Balbitua Lily en baissant le visage.

Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, et la main de Harry agrippa son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi Lilyana, Dit Harry très sérieusement.

Lily souri et prit la main de son frère en murmurant:

- Bien.

- Bien. Harry eu un grand sourire, puis reprenant une expression sérieuse il reprit:

- Il y'a tout de même quelquechose que j'aimerais savoir...

- Quoi?

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, et lui lança un regard perçant, presque froid. Elle eu l'impression qu'il scrutait son âme, dont elle avait il y'a longtemps fermer les portes.

Harry se pencha encore et lorsque son nez toucha celui de sa soeur et que ses lèvres effleurèrent presque les siennes il chuchota:

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Sirius?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et me donnent du courage pour continuer, alors si le coeur vous en dit!

Prochain chapitre bientôt.

Merci, Lika.


	7. la Chaleur

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ci-git: La chaleur.**

Remus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre mais il n'avait pas demander à Sirius de répéter. Non, ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait compris les mots mais il ne les avait pas accepter. Assis sur le fauteuil en face de Sirius qui était debout, Remus se demanda pourquoi il était sûr que ce n'était pas une des fameuses plaisanteries de son ami d'enfance, de son meilleur ami. Il se demanda pourquoi il était soudain sûr que c'était la vérité, que c'était trop tard. Il se demanda pourquoi une colère violente se formait dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda comment Sirius avait pu faire ça.

Deux yeux froids et brillants regardèrent Harry à l'instant où celui-ci avait poser sa question. Sans chercher à se dérober de la proximité de leurs lèvres, Lily dit:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question?

Harry lui lança un regard que elle ne su qualifier et répondit:

- Parce-que Sirius est étrange depuis deux jours lui aussi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Harry attrapa les poignets de sa soeur se dégageant de sous elle pour s'allonger de tout son long son corps, l'empéchant bouger. Serrant un peu les poignets de la jeune fille, il demanda d'un ton coupant:

- Dis-moi, Est-ce que ton comportemant de ses derniers jours à un rapports avec Sirius?

- Bien sûr que non. Elle avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de passer une épreuve, un test.

Harry se tut un instant. Il lâcha ses poignets et prit son visage dans ses mains. Se penchant légèrement il embrassa Lily aussi tendrement que si il l'avait effleurer.

Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle avait trop mal pour réagir, trop peur pour répondre, trop froid pour ne pas en profiter. _Ce détestable besoin de chaleur qui l'avait pousser à..._

Harry quitta les lèvres de Lily et se redressa. Un regard étrange. Deux mots glacés.

- Tu mens.

... _Ce détestable besoin de chaleur._

Le silence était trop oppressant. Sirius détestait le silence, il l'avait vécu pendant douze ans à Azkaban. Le silence qui suivait ses appels à l'aide. Le silence qui suivait ses tentatives de suicide. Le silence des détraqueurs. Le silence de Dieu. C'était assourdissant. L'animagus ouvrit la bouche mais il fut couper de toute élan lorsque Remus dit:

- De toutes les choses stupides et dangereuses que tu as faites ou que tu aurais pu faire, c'est la plus grave, Sirius. Comment as-tu pu? Comment as tu pu même présumer que tu en avais le droit?

Le ton était acéré, violent, plein de colère et de reproches. Un ton meurtrier plein de promessses de ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

- Remus, je n'ai rien présumer, j'ai... j'ai..., je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je sais ne pas comment on a pu en arriver là, je n'en sais rien...

- On? On? _Tu as le double de son âge!_ C'est ta fillieule, _la fille de James!_ Tu as couché avec elle parce que tu as eu une perte de contrôle? Tu as juste vu une occasion comme lorque nous étions à poudlard, et tu en profité? C'était juste une histoire de sexe, tu l'as baisée et puis voilà?

Au dernier mot de Remus l'esprit de Sirius bondit et sans réflechir il s'écria violemment:

_- Je ne l'ai pas baisée tu entends?_ Ne redit jamais ça devant moi! J_e lui ai fait l'amour_, je lui donné tout ce que j'ai. Je ne l'ai pas baisée c'est compris?

Remus le regarda de son air le plus froid mais il assimila tout de même que Sirius avait l'air d'avoir un minimum de respect pour sa filleule. Il reprit d'une voix ironique qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

- Eh bien! Tu lui a fait l'amour, bravo Sirius, c'est grand acte de noblesse! Mais enfin pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça va avoir? _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?_

- Je...

Sirius était totalement perdu, il tremblait des pieds à la tête mais pas de peur, non il avait froid. Il avait terriblement froid, des doigts jusqu'au coeur il était glacé. Il décida alors de dire à Remus pourquoi il se sentait si mal, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette espèce de sentiment vertigineux qui lui broyait les os chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il le savait. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait crié qu'il lui avait fait l'amour qu'il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment était plus fort que sa culpabilité. C'était aussi fou et dangeureux. C'était irréparable.

..._Ce détestable besoin de chaleur._

- Remus...il y'a autre chose de plus grave.

Remus eut une exclamation de dédain.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut étre plus grave que ce que tu as fait?

- Ce que je veux faire, répondit Sirius. Il n'osait pas le regarder.

Il y'eu un silence. La voix de Remus s'éleva alors, plus froide, plus mortel qu'auparavent. Comme si il avait déjà compris. Il demanda espérant malgré tout une autre réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Je veux recommencer.

Le coup partit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Dois t'il recommencer?

Le prochain chapitre contiendra le souvenir... comment dire... precis de ce qui s'est passer.

Merci,

Lika


	8. Intermède Sur terre

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ci-git: Intermède- Lorsque nous sommes redescendu sur terre.

Il faisait si beau ce jour là. Le soleil brillait, il était aveuglant. Il brillait trop, trop fort, peut-étre pour cacher ce qui se passait sous lui.

Lily et Sirius avait décidés de prendre une journée pour eux seul. Harry était parti chez Procyon(1) l'arrière grand oncle de Sirius afin de commencer sa formation d'animagus. Il avait été pris juste avant le départ d'une frénesie si grande à l'idée d'amorcer enfin sa métamorphose, que sa joie et sa bonne humeur avait contaminés sa soeur et son parrain:

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en profiterait pas nous aussi? avait dit Sirius d'une voix taquine

- Qu'est ce que tu propose? Demanda la jeune fille curieuse

- Et bien... ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passée un bon moment rien que tout les deux! Alors que dirais-tu de pique-niquer dans le parc?

Lily le regarda. ses yeux verts brillaient d'une joie anticipée à l'idée de passer l'après-midi seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, après Harry Potter. Elle eut un grand sourire remplie d'amour et de confiance et répondit espiègle:

- D'accord Padfoot. Un bon moment avec toi.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était arrivée avec une petite robe blanche simple, en dentelle, avec de fines bretelles. Elle était si belle qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle était parfaite ainsi, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés encadrant son visage et ses yeux vert qui éclatait de rire à chaque instant. Elle était à mourir.

Lily regarda son parrain, légèrement indécise. Il se taisait et la fixait étrangement, si étrangement... Il avait une drôle d'expression dans les yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Sirius ne voyait qu'elle. Il avait toujours été très proche de ses filleules sur tout les plans. Il se souvenait du début, de la difficulté qu'il avait eu, elle, lui et Harry à se rapprocher, se rapprocher vraiment, se faire complétement confiance. Baisser sa garde et s'abandonner en quelque sorte.

Ces dernières semaines, particulièrement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait du mal à détacher son regard d'elle lorqu'elle passait devant lui. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de son attachement pour elle. Puis il s'était mis à penser à Lily pendant des heures. Ignorant encore une fois superbement la petite voix très faible de son esprit qui lui avertissait que quelque chose clochait. _Je ne fais rien de mal, j'aime Lily comme j'aime Harry. Autant._ Et c'était vrai. Mais au fond de lui il y'avait autre chose, quelque chose qui commençait violemment à frapper sa poitrine dans l'espoir de sortir, de voir la lumière du jour.

De la voir, Elle.

Non, elle s'était trompée. Elle avait dû mal interprétée le regard de son parrain. Mais alors quel était cette lueur dans ses yeux qui s'était soudainement tranformée en brasier ?

Elle le savait déjà, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavent. C'était de la passion. C'était du désir. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle se sentait aussi... bien.

Sirius reprit contenance et sourit. Lily l'observa et sourit à son tour. _Ce n'était qu'une illusion._

- Tu es très belle Flowers.

- Merci. Murmura Lily

- Assieds-toi.

Lily se posa confortablement sur l'immense nappe pourpre et commença à étaler les aliments. Elle poussa une exclamation.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu as préparé tout ça, exactement?

- Toi! Sauf le poulet roti, les frites, le riz et le soufflet au pommes! Tu peux prendre la tarte à la mélasse bien sûr, je sais que tu adore ça, mais ne touche pas aux éclairs où j'oublierai toute clémence.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Lily répliqua un immense sourire sur les lèvres:

- Tu n'est qu'un gros goinfre, Sirius Black, si je t'écoute je n'ai plus rien à manger et notre bon moment s'envolerait! A moins que ce soit le chien qui parle en toi? Demanda t'elle en riant.

- Le chien? Le chien! Tu vas voir!

Avant que Lily est eu l'éclair de génie de filer loin de lui, Sirius se précipita sur elle et la fit basculer sur la nappe faisant claquer ses machoires tout près de son cou. Lily poussa un cri et tenta par tout les moyens de se dégager mais la prise était très forte et elle n'eu pas d'autre choix que de hurler et d'ordonner la fin des hostilités.

- Tiens c'est interessant... dit Sirius à califouchon sur la jeune fille, Tu n'as plus envie de voir le chien qui parle en moi?

- Non, ça ira! Répliqua Lily tout sourire, maintenant s'il te plait, debout!

- Non non non, c'est beaucoup trop facile! Mmh, oui, supplie moi et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire...

- Quoi? Articula Lily, tu plaisantes Sirius? Debout immédiatement! Ne crois pas t'en tirer auss..

Elle fut coupée dans son autorité par son parrain qui entreprit tranquillement de la chatouiller.

- Non, arrête.. arrê... arrête tout de... suite!!

Ses éclats de rire transpercèrent les nuages. Sirius était heureux, il adorait sa façon de rire, ses joues teintées de rouges, ses yeux lumineux et ce corps chaud, doux, généreux et magnifique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il sentit son coeur se contracter. _Merlin,_ _ce n'est pas bien de penser ce genre de choses, c'est malsain. C'est dangereux... C'est... si merveilleux._

Sirius retira ses mains. Lily cessa de rire mais ne se rendit pas compte du malaise de son parrain, elle le regarda, toujours avec cette confiance et cette joie qui la représentait toute entière.

Sirius souri difficilement.

- Tu n'est qu'un fichu profiteur! Tu m'as prise par surprise! Mais j'ai gagnée.

Il était assez déroutant de la voir briller de fierté et d'orgeuil alors qu'elle était toujours sous lui, donc à la merci d'une autre attaque.

- Lily je suis toujours sur toi, qu'est-ce que tu as gagnée exactement? Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil

- Je n'ai pas suppliée! Rétorqua t'elle. Le ton de la jeune fille était si victorieux que Sirius éclata de rire et entre deux gloussements articula:

- Oh mais ça peut s'arranger!

Elle perdit alors de sa superbe et le défia du regard. Elle dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait menaçant, comme une maman qui gronderait un incorrigible galopin:

- Sirius, j'ai dit non.

Le rire de celui-ci redoubla.

- Sirius, on a pas encore manger et je meurs de faim, si tu ne te lèves pas, je... je...

- Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Lily même si je suis mort de peur! Je me lèves.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius se leva et aida sa filleule à en faire de mème. Debout l'un face à l'autre, ils s'observèrent avec amusement puis Sirius sourit.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son parrain?

Lily fit mine de réfléchir puis s'avança lentement vers l'homme. Elle s'arreta à 5 cm de lui et se mis sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête. Elle l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord. Une simple pression sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Depuis la nuit où Sirius avait surpris Lily en plein cauchemar et qu'il l'avait réconfortée, il avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser sur le front puis plus doucement sur les lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient tout les jours avec tendresse. Sans chercher plus. Comme un bonne nuit ou un bonne chance. Non, Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Mais il était en train de durer plus longtemps que d'habitude. Bientôt plus longtemps que tout les autres. Sirius détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, pour les reposer immédiatement après. Leurs bouches se caressèrent, sans s'arrêter, tendrement au début puis graduellement avec passion. Aucun des deux ne respiraient, ils tentaient chacun de rester à tout prix contre les lèvres de l'autre. Desespérement attirés, Sirius happa les lèvres de Lily et les caressa de sa bouche. Lily ouvrit la bouche et aspira l'air qui s'échappait des lèvres de Sirius tout en effleurant de sa langue celle-ci. C'était terriblement sensuel. Cétait terriblement brûlant. De la possesion, de l'aneantissement.

Finalement Sirius détacha sa bouche de la sienne après l'avoir happée une dernière fois. Lily resta en suspens, les yeux fermés l'air si désirable que c'en était insupportable. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes elle respira.

Un ange passa près d'eux mais s'enfuit.

Un silence.

Un sentiment de bien étre.

Un sentiment chaleur, de brûlure. Dans le coeur, dans le ventre.

Et plus bas.

La voix enrouée de Lily s'éleva:

- Merci. Murmura t-elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le repas s'était déroulée sagement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse un mouvement envers l'autre. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à échanger quelques paroles concernant la nourriture mais évitaient tout contact. Ils se regardaient parfois sans qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille détourner le regard le premier. Chacun avait son désir plus que pressant qui lui lacérait le ventre.

Lily avait toujours aimé son parrain. Il avait longtemps représenter pour elle l'espoir d'une vie plus heureuse, après Voldemort. Lorsqu'il avait enfin été innocenté, elle avait eu l'impression incroyable que le monde s'ouvrait sur un milliards de possibilités diverses et variées. Les projets abondaient sautaient se mélangeaient et proliféraient dans son esprit. L'espoir n'avait jamais été aussi grand, les voyait en face d'elle Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Qui riait. Et qui pleurait en même. Elle se sentait accomplie. Puis ils avaient commencer à partager la vie au manoir. Elle le voyait le matin, sortir de sa chambre dont il ne fermait jamais ni la porte ni la fenêtre, vétu en tout et pour tout d'un simple bas en flannel bleu marine. Elle le voyait manger et s'étouffer avec ses pancakes à chaque fois qu'Harry, mal réveillé, trébuchait en descendant l'escalier. Elle le voyait contempler les étoiles alors que le ciel était couvert de nuages. Elle le voyait sourire. Pleurer. Elle le voyait la regarder. La dévorer des yeux. La désabiller du regard. Et elle réalisa qu'elle adorait ça. Autant qu'elle en était tétanisée.

Sirius luttait. C'était un véritable combat contre sa conscience, son âme et dans le camp opposé son coeur qui battait comme un fou, et son désir qui le dévorait. La chaleur était insupportable parce-qu'il avait froid. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait la sentir, plus près que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaitre. Il voulait l'embrassait encore, plus, toujours. Rien ne lui suffisait désormais. C'était comme goûter à quelque chose d'explosif et ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Etre dépendant. Esclave de sa peau. Sirius frissonna. Il n'avais pas seulement envie d'elle, il avait un besoin d'elle à satisfaire. Physique. sexuel. La caresser. La toucher où personne n'avait jamais pu accéder. Embrasser les zones d'ombres de sa peau. La faire parler, chuchoter, hurler, gémir. Et l'avoir enfin, s'introduire lentement en elle et ne jamais s'en aller.

Merlin pensèrent-ils tout deux.

Ce genre de pensée étaient inconcevables. Inacceptables. Comment pouvait t'il songer à coucher avec sa fillieule, qui n'avait que 15 ans, la fille de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que son frère, plus que tout, l'enfant qu'il avait adopter? Comment? Comm... _Merlin il l'a désirait si fort._

Lily était choquée par ses propres pensées et cet élancement qu'elle ressentait dans le bas-ventre la culpabilisait au plus haut niveau. Son parrain. Presque son père. Et son tuteur depuis qu'il l'avait adoptée avec Harry. _Harry_. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser si il découvrait ses sentiments? Parce-qu'elle avait des sentiments. Très contradictoires, mélangés, confus et indistincs mais des sentiments tout de même.

Chacun pris sa décision. Elle ne fut pas la même.

- Il se fait tard Sirius... On devrait rentrer.

La voix de la jeune fille était grave et douce mais elle contenait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que Sirius décida d'interpréter comme du regret. _Pourquoi partir maintenant?_ Il ne pouvait pas, il avait encore tellement de choses à faire, à voir, à comtempler... Non. Il ne voulait pas partir. Et elle non plus il en était sûr. Et de toute manière qu'il en fut convaincu ou pas n'avait pas d'importance n'est-ce pas? Il la voulait. Sa conscience et son âme pouvait aller se faire voir. Sirius Black voulait. Sirius Black aurait.

- Sirius tu m'a entendu? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda soudainement Lily.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Partir tout de suite?

Elle fut prise de cours par la question. Assise sur la nappe rouge, figée par la beauté quasi animal qui se dégeagait alors de lui, elle ferma les yeux tentant de reprendre le contrôle une dernière fois.

En vain.

Elle le senti se rapprocher. Très près. Trop.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il était en face d'elle. Son visage redissinant presque le sien.

- Ce baiser que tu m'a donnée tout à l'heure...

- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, murmura t'elle en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

- Non je ne crois pas. Je crois plutôt que tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais. Mais tu n'a pas pu t'en empécher... Tu n'as même pas essayer...

- Si, j'ai essayée !

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les larmes lui montaient inexplicablement au yeux, ni pourquoi Sirius avait cette drôle de voix. Chaude. Sombre. Pleine de désirs.

Il lui prit le menton et souleva son visage. Et elle compris. _C'était encore ce regard._

_Non. Je ne suis absolument pas prète à..._

- Regarde moi. Regarde moi bien. Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

Elle le regarda térrifiée et brûlante de désir.

- On... on ne peux pas.. tu.. Oh mon dieu...

La main de son parrain venait de se poser sur son ventre. Il le caressa doucement remarquant à quel point il était dur...

- Tu es toute tendue Lilyana...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'étre quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle pleurait. Il n'y fit pas attention.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle, seul son désir comptait, et que Merlin lui pardonne mais si il fallait la manipuler...

Il effleura son abdomen. Elle eu un gémissement et porta ses mains à sa bouche. ils les écarta.

- Tu es tellement belle. Ne cache pas ton visage.

- Arrête.

Sa main descendit un peu plus et les larmes se tranformèrent en sanglots.

Sirius releva la tête et embrassa les gouttes d'eau qui tombait sur les joues de sa filleule.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Ils se regardèrent. De l'électricité. Du feu.

Sans décrocher son regard du sien, Sirius fit encore descendre sa main. Il souleva la courte robe blanche et lorqu'il atteignit la barrière de tissu du sous-vétement il s'arrêta.

- Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais...

Lily hésita, elle avait l'horrible impression que si elle partait... elle le perdait.

Sirius savait ce qu'elle pensait. Il pouvait voir le dilemme dans ses yeux. Mais il ne la rassura pas. Au contraire. Voyant que c'est à cet instant que tout allait se jouer il murmura:

- Je t'aime.

Manipulateur fou. Tenté à l'extrème. Perdu pour toujours.

Lily rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses larmes s'étaient tarries. Ses doutes envolés. Il ne restait que ce désir, bien présent qui tenaillait ses reins.

- Montre-moi comment je dois t'aimer, comment tu m'aimes... Fais-moi l'amour Sirius Black.

Si émouvante. Si confiante.

Il avait gagné.

il en fut malgré lui bouleversé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deux regards se rencontrent. Et ne se quittent plus. Deux mains se tiennent. Et ne se lâchent plus._ _Deux corps se serrent. Et ne s'éloignent plus. _

Sirius enleva la robe de Lily, son soutien gorge, puis sa culotte. Il la comtempla. Il s'allongea sur elle. Et commença à caresser ses seins. Sa douceur était affolante. Lily ferma les yeux.

_Des lèvres se posent sur une poitrine ronde, douce. Deux tétons durcis par un plaisir déréglé. Une langue curieuse, agile et tendre. Un ventre qui se détend. Un gémissement._

Avec application il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau de sa fillieule. Après sa poitrine son ventre.

Après son ventre...

_Un soupir. Et un autre. Une bouche dans le cou de l'homme. Qui embrasse. Qui chatouille. Qui fait du bien. Et pourtant du mal._

Lily lui mordit la nuque, se faisant vampire, puis chaton en léchant les gouttes de son sang.

Elle détacha sa tête de son cou pour voir les doigts de Sirius se diriger vers..

_Cet endroit. Le plus beau de son corps. Bien qu'elle soit belle partout. Partout._

Jamais elle ne ressentit une telle sensation. Les doigts de Sirius retracèrent chaque plis de son sexe, chaque recoin comme pour les apprendre par coeur. Elle gémit et supplia pour que le supplice dure encore, encore et encore. Mais les doigts se retirèrent et la langue revint plus douce que jamais.

_Un autre gémissement. Plus puissant. Une respiration irrégulière. Sacadée. Et une langue entre. Se faufile. Caresse. Embrasse. Lèche avec douceur. Une fille se cambre. Et halète. Respiration provisoirement stopée._

Il la serra contre lui. Elle le serra contre elle. Il posa sa bouche sur sa bouche puis sur son cou, puis sur son oreille, puis encore sur sa bouche. Quelque chose en elle se tendait mais ne se brisait pas. Elle se souleva légèrement et il caressa ses fesses. Ses mains se faufilait partout. Ses doigts n'avait plus de limites. Il se demanda vagement quand elle lui avait retiré sa chemise. Elle peinait à enlever son pantalon. Il avait un boxer bleu noir. Elle avait les joues rouges. Plus qu'une seule barrière de tissus. Aucune hésitation. Il furent nu l'un sur l'autre. Sirius ne pouvait pas cacher son envie d'elle. Son sexe le montrait pour lui. Mais elle n'en fut pas effrayer. Juste heureuse. Ce fut à son tour de le caressser et de l'embrasser. Sirius gémit. trembla. Frissona. Le plaisir était trop gand, trop impatient. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie. Mais ça n'était pas assez. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison, mais ça n'a pas suffi.

Il chercha au fond de ses yeux, son accord.

Il y trouva plus de fougue qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.

Il écarta ses jambes très lentement comme on écarte le rideau qui vous cache le plus cadeau de votre vie.

Il la prit enfin, il la pénetra doucement, délicatement. Ça semblait alors étre le but de sa vie. L'avoir à lui, étre en elle pour l'éternité. Lily n'eu pas mal. Elle ne le saurait jamais mais à l'instant où elle fut sienne ses yeux prirent une couleur vert clair, vert eau. Il venait de l'illuminer. Il commença à se mouver en elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux grands ouverts. Écarquillés. Elle s'abandonna à cette sensation nouvelle qui envahissait son corps. Ça défiait son imagination. Et Sirius semblait aussi émerveillé qu'elle. Elle se resserra autour de lui. Il eu un gémissement. Ils bougèrent ensemble, à l'unisson, en harmonie. Plus vite, toujours plus vite.

L'éternité passa et ils atteignèrent le paradis ensemble.

Mais le paradis s'enflamma et ils redescendirent sur terre. Dans la réalité. Lily s'accrocha à lui, espérant se fondre en lui pour toujours, en vain... jusqu'à ce que Sirius recommence à lui faire l'amour doucement, tendrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur lui, lui donnant plus de plaisir qu'il n'en connaitrait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unissent tellement de fois qu'ils leurs paraissait que c'était là leurs véritables places. Dans l'autre. Et cette fois, Lily étais si sûr que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer que lorsqu'ils sont de nouveau redescendus sur cette terre, elle se mis à pleurer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce qui leur sembla l'infini était terminé. Et le précédent désir rageur se métamorphosa cruellement en désarroi. En peur. En une immense culpabilité.

Elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Il gardait le silence. Il ne lui répétait pas qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il se taisait.

Lily se rhabilla et couru jusqu'au manoir. Elle monta les escaliers, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sirius resta immobile. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et après un long moment il pleura lui aussi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Mmh je pense qu'il mériterais la rating M.. Je n'en sais rien. Mais il était important que vous sachiez tous ce qu'ils ont fait et ce qu'il pensait, pour la suite.

Au fait, j'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des commentaires, parce que je vois bien que la fic est lue... alors n'hésitez pas! Comme le dit si bien Matteic les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur et s'il n'en a pas il meurt de faim, alors si voulez une suite faîtes le moi savoir!

Procyon est tout d'abord le nom d'une étoile, le nom est souvent utilisée dans les fics mais je n'allais pas l'appelée Ouperia (L'étoile du vieil homme)!

J'ai mis des extraits du chapitre 2 « Le parc » Il me semble vous avoir dit que c'était des souvenirs...

Merci Lika


	9. Les Larmes

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis navrée du laps de temps interminable qui s'est écoulé entre l' Update de ce chapitre et le dernier, mais j'étais en pleine révision voyez vous... le bac... et autre chose du même acabit. Mais voilà les épreuves sont terminées et je vous livre un nouveau chapitre! Sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic et je peux même vous dire qu'elle sera très, très longue. C'est marqué dans le résumé: _Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort tue toujours. _**Et surtout c'est aussi un (futur) slash Harry/Sirius.** Chaque chose en son temps! Sur ce:

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ci-git: Les larmes.**

Sirius passa machinalement la main sur sa joue et lança un regard froid à Remus qui le lui rendit plus glacial que jamais.

- Je l'ai mérité.

- Répète seulement ce que tu viens de dire et je te jure...

- Remus avant de me frapper de nouveau, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Mais m'expliquer quoi pour l'amour de Merlin! Ce que tu lui as fait? Comment tu t'y est pris? Le temps que ça a duré?

- Je t'ai connu plus conciliant!

- Et je t'ai connu moins cruel!

Le visage de Sirius se ferma.

- Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, mais tu as raison, je ne me suis pas soucier de ses sentiments.

- ...

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

- ... _Pardon?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry regardait le plafond, pensif. Il venait de quitter la chambre de sa soeur trop énervé de la voir lui mentir pour en supporter davantage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se conduisait comme ça. _Qu'est-ce que Sirius a encore bien pu faire?_ Se demanda t'il avec irritation. Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi elle refusait de le lui dire? Dieu savait à quel point Harry pouvait aimer son parrain, mais il ne pouvait supporter de voir Lily souffrir à cause de lui, ni à cause de personne d'ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'Harry voyait parfaitement que Patmol avait mal aussi... Et après tout si sa soeur refusait de lui donner des réponses, Sirius les lui apporterait. Qu'il le veuille...ou non.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus s'était tu pendant tout le temps où Sirius lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci avait d'abord hésiter quant à lui avouer qu'il avait dit à Lily qu'il l'aimait pour influencer sa décision mais finalement il ne put rien lui cacher. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

Un long silence suivi la fin de son récit.

Remus ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, Sirius était vraiment dans une situation compliqué. Puisqu'il était amoureux.

- Est-ce que tu l'a vu depuis?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

Sirius n'osa pas répondre tout de suite.

- Eh bien.. C'est à dire... Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis deux jours...

- Oh Sirius.. pourquoi diable n'est tu pas aller la voir après _ça_? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas retenue? Pourquoi est-ce que...

Remus se tut dépité. Sirius ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait qu'une seule réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Dis t'il enfin.

Le loup-garou le regarda, triste et grave.

- C'est une catastrophe. Murmura t'il, Comment vas-tu faire? Comment les choses vont'elles se passer entre vous maintenant?

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit l'animagus d'un ton las.

Remus l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis finalement il prit sa décision.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

- Quoi?

Remus s'était levé en même temps que Sirius qui le regardait comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Je vais lui parler. Un problème?

- Oui! Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire? Et puis je ne sais pas comment elle va prendre le fait que j'en ai parlé avec toi...

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte vers laquelle il s'était dirigé, Remus se retourna brusquement et eu l'air effaré. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Il articula lentement:

- Sirius... est-ce que Harry?

Le regard de celui-ci se fit alors sombre et dangereux. Sa voix pleine de menaces claqua comme un fouet.

- Non. Et je t'interdit de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je vais voir Lily.

- Vas-y.

- Et je reste diner.

- Si le coeur t'en dit.

- Et j'espère que je ne croiserais pas Harry au risque de gacher tes jolies proje...

La poignet où Remus avait posé sa main se tourna brusquement et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement son regard vert se posant sur Remus puis automatiquement sur Sirius.

- De quels projets tu parles Remus?

Lily se redressa. Elle avait entendu la voix de Remus. Soudainement tendue elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte et s'arreta devant la poignet. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fais ici? _Se demanda t'elle. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et perçu la voix interrogative de Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors?

- Euh.. Eh bien, Sirius m'invitait à rester diné pour vous faire une surprise.

- Tu dînes ici toute les semaines, Remus.

- Eh bien il m'invitait une fois de plus.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'est toi qui t'invitait, répondit Harry légèrement agacé

- Harry. Coupa Sirius d'un ton réprobateur.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard irrité et se tourna vers Remus:

- C'est bon, excuse-moi.

Remus eut un sourire indulgent. Harry l'observa un moment, puis une étrange lueur apparu dans ses yeux.

- Mais au fait puisque tu es là, tu vas peut-étre pouvoir m'aider.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil imperceptible à son meilleur ami

- Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Tu peux peut-étre m'éclairer... ça fait deux jours que Sirius et Lily se comportent de façon étrange et aucun des deux ne veut rien me dire. Tu sais quelquechose?

L'effet n'aurais pas été autre si Harry avait hurlé.

Heureusement pour Sirius, Remus faisant preuve d'un sang froid et d'une neutralité inégalable dit doucement:

- Harry, Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'adresser. Ton parrain est là, demande-lui mais sache que si Lily et Sirius se comportent étrangement et qu'ils ne te disent rien c'est qu'ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

- On a jamais de bonne raison de cacher des choses au gens qu'on aime Remus!

- Harry..

- Sirius! Coupa brutalement Harry en se tournant vers son parrain, Je veux la vérité! Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais chez procyon?

- Harry je t'en prie, Arrete! Il ne s'est rien passé!

- Ne me mens pas!

Il y'eu un silence. L'air de la pièce se réchauffa considérablement et Remus, effrayé, regarda le fillieul et le parrain, l'enfant et l'adulte, se fusiller du regard sans se rendre compte que leur colère dégageait une aura magique puissante et très dangereuse.

- Je ne tolérais pas que tu me parles sur ce ton, Harry.

- Et moi je ne tolérais pas que tu me mentes, une fois de plus, encore et toujours!

- Ça suffit! s'écria Sirius en se rapprochant de Harry, l'air véritablement menaçant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois a la fin? Que ça me fait plaisir de te parler comme ça? Que ça me fait plaisir de voir Lily pleurer tout le temps depuis deux jours? Que je ne vois pas que tu vas mal que tu ne mange plus, que tu ne parles plus? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens... à l'écart, en dehors de quelquechose d'important qui m'aurais été caché?

A sa propre surprise, Harry s'était mis à hurlé et il sentit avec encore plus de colère les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me dire ce qui ne vas pas? J'ai l'impression d'étre un poids, une gène dans une maison où le silence règnent plus que la sincérité! Tu t'énerve quand je hausse le ton mais toi, tu me mens en me regardant dans les yeux! A ton avis qu'est-ce que je ressens?

La colère de Sirius avait disparu. Il ne lui restait qu'un immense chagrin pétrifié par la culpabilité.

L'homme sentit son coeur se contracter douloureusement quand il vit que les yeux de son fillieul était remplis de larmes.

Harry essayait de contrôler sa voix mais en vain. C'est avec ce qui lui sembla un effort surhumain qu'il empécha ses larmes de couler, mais il ne pu retenir un sanglot.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui et murmura:

- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son parrain. Sirius le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaça et le serra doucement. Le jeune sorcier pleura, de colère, de tristesse, d'incomprehension.

- Shh.. Mon coeur, calme toi.

Remus se faufilla discrètement par la porte sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne l'aperçoivent.

Sirius se détacha de Harry et essuya ses larmes. Il eut un soupir. Puis:

- On a jamais de bonne raison de cacher des choses au gens qu'on aime hein? Je vais te raconter. Et tu vas voir que si.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle les avait fermés quand elle avait entendu Harry hurler. Elle savait que Sirius ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue. Pas dans ses conditions. L'inévitable allait bientôt se produire et il saurait ce qu'ils avaient faits. _C'est pas possible il faut que je parte d'ici _pensa t'elle. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte on y frappa.

- Pas maintenant!

- Flowers, c'est Remus. Laisse-moi entrer.

Et c'était un ordre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour ce chapitre, il est vrai court, mais je me remet dans le bain! Et j'aime couper au moment le moins opportun!

Le mot d'ordre est **Reviews**! Donnez-moi votre sentiment ou posez les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit à chaud! Vous verrez quelles seront différentes de ce que vous attendiez.

La suite bientôt!

Merci, Lika.


	10. L'aveu

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon coeur, Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ci-git: l'aveu**

A quoi pouvait bien servir cette cheminée où le feu enflait et ronflait? Un ignoble simulacre de chaleur, de cadre familial avec une cheminée qui ne renvoyait qu'un feu glacial, incapable de réchauffer le moindre corps. Incapable de réchauffer le moindre coeur. Harry, les yeux fixés sur ladite cheminée, la trouva hideuse. Hideuse comme ce salon où tout respirait le bois, l'harmonie, la magie. La traitrise. Hideuse comme ce mensonge « familial » qu'il croyait avoir trouvé. Hideuse comme l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir cette impression. Hideuse comme l'homme qui était debout devant cette cheminée trop laide.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le silence regnait dans la grande chambre de Lily. Remus était assis sur la chaise du bureau. Il observait la jeune fille posée sur son lit, qui regardait un peu partout dans la pièce sauf vers lui.

- Remus. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'on fait là, à ce regarder sans parler.

- Tu es pressée? Tu as rendez-vous?

- Non, je veux juste... prendre l'air.

- Tu ne chercherais pas plutôt à t'enfuir?

Lily fronça le nez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit t'elle d'un ton volontairement cassant.

L'expression de Remus était impénétrable. Mais sa voix dévoilait un légère dureté que personne ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

- Je crois au contraire que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Lily se leva brutalement et lui lança un regard brûlant.

- Si tu ne sors pas c'est moi qui m'en vais.

- Assieds-toi Lilyana.

Lily frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Remus parler comme ça. Sa voix était dure, plus grave qu'a l'ordinaire. Presque metallique.

- Je ne le répéterai pas.

Elle s'assis.

Le regard de Remus s'adoucit pour laisser place à une mélancolie qui serra douloureusement le coeur de la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

Le coeur de Lily redémarra en trombe. De colère, de peur et d'indignation. Sirius n'avait comme même pas osé..

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sirius? Murmura la jeune fille.

Un regard. Un sourire triste.

- Assez pour savoir que tu n'est plus mon bébé.

Les larmes vinrent instantanément ses yeux.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était très sombre. C' était comme si les mots de cet homme avait fait basculer la lumière et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lueur d'espoir. La pièce était trop sombre. Et à travers ce silence assourdissant... elle semblait dangeureuse. Sirius. Venait de dire. L'impardonnable. Il venait de tuer quelquechose.

Harry avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour savoir qu'ils étaient aussi froids et haineux. La voix du survivant s'éleva:

- Tu as couché avec ma soeur.

Il lui enlevait déjà Lily par ses mots. Un combat venait de commençer.

- Oui.

- Ta propre fillieul, Sirius.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Il n'avait pas élever la voix. Surtout pas. C'était un duel. Aussi violent qu'avec une baguette ou des poings.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je sais Harry?

- ...

- Je sais que j'ai fait l'amour à Lily et qu'elle m'a fait l'amour. Je sais que je le regrette plus que tout au monde. Mais je sais que je donnerais n'importe quoi... pour recommencer. Je sais que j'ai connu plus de plaisir à cet instant que je n'en ai jamais connu. Et que je n'en connaitrais jamais. Je sais que... je t'ai trahis en te mentant.. en te cachant cette vérité. Mais je sais que je t'aime. Et que si tu ne parviens pas... à... surmonter ça.. je ne le pourrais jamais.

Harry regarda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et ressentit... une peur déraisonnée, immense. Parce-qu'il réalisait que malgré cet aveu impardonnable, malgré ces confessions hideuses...

Avec son visage pâle, ses yeux remplis de larmes et ses lèvres rouges.

Cette homme était dangereusement envoutant.

Ignoblement Beau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arrivé Lilyana?

- Je... ne le sais pas. J'ai perdu la tête.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour ou de dérisison dans ses propos. Juste une effroyable constatation. Remus ne bougea pas. Cette discution allait sans doute étre l'une des plus éprouvantes qu'il ai vécu mais il était prêt à tout pour aider cette enfant qu'il considérait comme sa propre nièce.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas tout me raconter sans execption. Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu as sur le coeur. Ça restera entre nous. N'ai pas peur de me choquer. N'ai pas peur d'avoir honte et ne sois pas génée... de toute façon je pense que tu as eu ton compte.

Lily eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je t'écoute Lily. Et après on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

Peut-étre étais-ce le regard bienvellant de Remus ou son ton réconfortant, mais Lily senti une vague de courage remontée dans sa gorge. Très pâle, elle commença son récit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est mon pardon que tu veux?

- Non.

- Vraiment?

Harry fixait Sirius. La haine déformait son visage. La rage envahissait son esprit. Mais son coeur était encore paralysé de peur.

- Ecoute moi Harry, je ne cherche pas ton pardon mais...

Tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu t'es déjà passé de ma bénédiction.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner pour l'instant, mais..

_- Pour l'instant?_

Sirius leva la tête. Harry marcha alors vers lui et s'arreta à quelques metres. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, c'est froidement qu'il certifia:

- De toute ma vie, je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

Sirius encaissa. Il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait, malheureuresement pour lui, Harry se rapprocha encore et murmura:

- Quel genre de monstre est-tu?

Sirius détourna le regard.

- Tu couches avec ta fillieule de 15 ans, Tu me mens, tu me caches ça, alors que ça va changer toute notre vie, Tu as agi comme un véritable salaud! Un enfoiré t'entends? Tu me dégoutes! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

- Tu as fini?

Le visage de Sirius était caché par une partie de ses cheveux. Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression, mais sa voix...

Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il était complétement chamboulé, il souffrait. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était en mille morceaux. Seul restait le désir de faire du mal à son parrain, le désir de le blesser, de lui faire ressentir ce que lui même ressentait.

Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce retrouver en face de Sirius.

- Non je n'ai pas fini. Est-ce que c'était devenu trop dur de te contrôler? Elle t'attirait trop pour que tu puisses faire abstraction? Le fait qu'elle est soit ta fillieule ne t'as pas arretée alors ne parlons même pas du fait qu'elle est 15 ans... Tu n'est vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré... Dis-moi, est-ce que c'était bon? Est-ce que tu as eu un orgasme? Tu as bien pris ton pied?

Harry réalisait ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçaient. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas parce qu'il savait que son parrain devait agonisé. Il laissa passer un silence durant lequel il cru sentir un changement chez Padfoot.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? C'était si décevant?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Harry?

Harry se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient désormais très proches. A quelques malheureux millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille de Sirius:

- Pour qu'elle accepte, tu as dû la forcer?

Sirius releva alors la tête et dans cette pièce sombre et moite, il plaqua Harry contre l'hideuse cheminée, ses mains maintenant violemment ses poignets, son corps écrasant le sien de tout son poids.

Harry poussa un léger cri et leva les yeux vers cet homme qui venait de lui briser le coeur (et il l'espérait seulement le coeur). Lorsqu'il le regarda il eu le plus grand choc de sa vie.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de colère et il avait l'impression d'y voir des flammes.

Ses traits étaient élégament tendus et sa lèvre inférieur tremblait.

Ses cheveux noirs encadrait sauvagement son visage et une mèche cascadait sur sa joue.

Sa bouche était pleine. Rouge.

Ce visage était le visage de la passion, de la beauté. Du péché.

Ce visage était trop beau pour exister.

Pourtant ce visage se rapprochait. Une bouche se glissa près d'une oreille. Et la bouche murmura à son tour:

- J'ai fait l'amour à Lilyana de tout mon coeur et de tout mon corps. Je l'ai embrassé et elle à répondu. Je l'ai caressé et elle à répondu, je lui ai donné un orgasme et elle m'en a donné un. Et nous avons recommencer, encore et encore et encore...

Harry ferma les yeux. Des larmes froides coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il se laissa aller. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Et immédiatement il regretta son geste.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il écarta lentement son visage de l'oreille de Harry. Ils restèrent corps contre corps. Ils se regardèrent. Harry pleurait. Sirius pencha son visage vers le sien. Il embrassa ses larmes et Harry pleura encore plus.

Il venait de se rendre compte... que les mots de Sirius avaient eu sur lui un effet inattendu.

Il comprenait enfin... qu'il aurait voulu que ses mots... parlent de lui. Parlent d'eux.

Il réalisa... que Sirius Black était quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et pas seulement comme un fillieul aime son parrain. Mais aussi comme quelqu'un, aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus écoutait Lily sans l'interrompre en la regardant intensément. Lily parlait, parlait, parlait et plus elle parlait, plus Remus avait l'impression qu'elle occultait beaucoup de choses, ce qui la faisait souffrir, ce dont elle avait vraiment peur. Quand enfin elle se tut, Remus soupira. Il savait que maintenant la véritable histoire allait commençer.

- Lily, je vais te poser des questions.

Elle se raidit.

- Pourquoi faire Remus? Je... Je t'ai tout dit.

- Sauf ce qui te fait vraiment souffrir.

- ...

- Je ne t'obligerai pas. Mais je te jure que quand on auras fini, tu te sentira bien mieux.

Lily lui présenta un regard vert sombre pleins de doute.

-... d'accord.

Remus sourit. Il prit une inspiration et commença:

- Sirius à été ton premier n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, murmura Lily les joues rouges.

- Quand tu es arrivée dans le parc... qu'est-ce Sirius t'as dit?

- De m'asseoir.

- Tu es sûr? Murmura le loup garou.

Lily ferma les yeux.

- Il m'a... regardé. Avec beaucoup... de désir, de... passion. Et il m'a dit que j'étais belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti?

Lily ramena ses jambes vers elle et regarda ses genoux, pensive.

- Je me suis senti bien, dit-elle enfin.

Remus hocha doucement la tête et continua:

- Vous avez déjeuné tout de suite après?

- Non... on a un peu discuter... puis je l'ai embété... et on s'est retrouvé allongé sur l'herbe... il s'est mis à me chatouiller..

- Et?

Lily rougit. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cet instant. Elle se doutait de ce que Remus penserait. Elle se doutait aussi que cet instant avait été le pivot de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Lily? S'il te plait chérie... c'est important que je saches ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais.

- Comment ça? Dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Dans un moment comme celui-ci il faut étre deux. Je n'ai plus besoin de savoir ce que Sirius a fait. Mais ce que _toi_, tu as fait.

Un silence. Une voix pleine de larmes.

- Sirius s'est levé après que je lui ai demandé de me lacher. Il riait, il m'a dit: « qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son parrain? » et là... je ... je ne sais pas pourquoi.. j'ai eu envie... de le remercier d'une autre façon.. Je me suis rapproché de lui, Remus... je l'ai embrassé... et... c'est comme si j'avais attendue ça depuis des années. C'était comme si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire sur le coup. Oh Moony, c'était le baiser le plus désespéré et le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais connu... Si...Sirius... j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête.

- Et c'est comme ça... que tu as réalisé ce que tu ressentais pour lui?

- ...oui.

Remus était malgré lui très ému par Lily. Elle semblait tellement souffrir en racontant cet instant et poutant sa voix indiquait qu'elle avait été très heureuse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Du tout. Il ne comprenait ni la situation, ni Harry, ni lui même.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait consciencieusement à effacer de ces lèvres les larmes de son fillieul... d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas le flot de larmes de Harry malgré son attention... des larmes de joie, des larmes de tristesse?

- Harry...

C'est vrai. Sirius n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il y'avait bien une chose dont il était certain. Le jeune homme en face de lui était irrésistible. Ses joues que Sirius retracait avec application étaient aussi douces que celles de Lily. Ses yeux verts remplis d'eau avaient la même profondeur. Mais la différence s'arretait là.

_Alors Merlin pourquoi? _

Pourquoi se sentait t'il si chaud, si fiévreux, si... tenté? Harry était tellement... sensuel. Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Sirius Black se sentit sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

- Harry... je...

- Ne t'arrête pas.

Sirius était trop étonné pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il scruta le visage de son fillieul, indécis, presque inquet de ce que celui-ci venait de lui dire.

- S'il te plait... je t'en prie.. ne t'arrete pas.

Des larmes. Une voix suppliante. Un regard vert plein de... désir.

Sirius sentit alors son coeur gonfler et tambouriné sa poitrine. La chaleur lui embrouilla l'esprit et sa vue se brouilla.

Il perdit finalement le contrôle.

Il se pencha vers Harry et apposa sa bouche sur son cou.

Harry eut un gémissement.

Et tandis que Sirius embrassait son cou tendrement, sensuellement, Harry continuait d'implorer pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Remus écoutait Lily qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa voix au fur et à mesure de son récit:

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie de plus. Après ça... je me sentais... brûlante. J'avais chaud. Mais en même temps j'avais très froid. J'avais froid... de lui... je.. je ne sais pas si tu me comprends.

Remus se rappela soudain des paroles de Sirius: _La chaleur était insupportable parce-que j'avais froid. J'avais froid parce que j'avais envie d'elle. Ce déstestable besoin de chaleur..._

- Je comprends. Mais... c'est juste ce baiser qui t'as poussé à..

- Non.

- Alors?

- C'est lui.

Sa voix était devenu très dure soudain. Très froide aussi.

- Si j'ai commis une grosse erreur en l'embrassant, lui à indéniablement commis l'irréparable avec tout le reste.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Lily, tu m'a dit que ce baiser t'avait fait comprendre que tu avais envie de plus.

- C'est vrai! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais succomber à cette envie!

- Lilyana, tu n'as pas le droit de minimiser ta responsabilité dans..

Lily se leva alors brusquement et s'éloigna de Remus.

- Tu ne comprends pas Remus! En l'embrassant j'ai compris que je ressentais plus qu'un simple amour d'enfant pour lui! J'ai compris que je l'aimais... peut-être... d'une autre façon. Ça m'a fait peur! Ça m'a fait terrifié! Je voulais rentrer! Je voulais rentrer!

Remus se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheuveux. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle poursuivait secouée de sanglots:

- Je voulais partir. Je lui ai dit qu'il se faisait tard... et qu'on devait rentrer... mais...mais...

- Mais quoi? Murmura Remus dans ses cheveux.

- ... Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Sirius voulait rester.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La respiration haletante de Harry excitait Sirius au plus haut point. Et les baisers de son parrain mettaient Harry au supplice... C'est au même instant qu'ils gémirent.

Au même instant qu'ils soupirèrent.

Au même instant qu'ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

Afin qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent prendre la fuite.

---------------------------------------------------------

Remus fit de gros efforts pour ne pas maudire Sirius devant Lily. Il se détacha d'elle et la fit assoir sur le lit. Attendant qu'elle se calme et s'installant à côté d'elle, il dit:

- De quoi tu parles quand tu dit « il avait déjà pris sa décision »?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, Remus, Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix sombre. Elle ramena une nouvelle fois ses genoux contre elle, et poursuivit:

- Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant deux longues journées. Je connais Sirius. Harry et toi aussi. On le connait très bien. Mieux que personne. Alors comment ai-je pu étre aussi stupide? Il me voulait. Il me voulait et il m'a eu. Et pour cela, il m'a menti, il m'a donné l'impression que si je ne restais pas, je le perdrais... et pour me faire rester... il... m'as dit... qu'il m'aimait.

Lily leva les yeux vers Remus et aperçu avec surprise des larmes qui brillait sur les iris ambres du loup garou.

Il semblait très triste. Lily sut alors qu'elle avait raison. Sirius s'était servi d'elle.

Et si son coeur n'était pas déjà brisée il se serait morcelée sur place.

Son visage dut reflété ses pensées car Remus se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui, cette fois-ci fortement, comme pour prendre un peu la douleur qui l'enchainait.

Lily fut incapable de bouger. Elle se sentait soudain vide. Ainsi l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur à en crever, celui qui avait été son premier, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la perfection... se révélait assez cruel pour l'utiliser, pour lui mentir. Il existait trop pour elle. Elle n'existait plus pour lui. Lily ne pleurait plus. Sa voix était voilée.

- Ça été le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie. Il a été parfait. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Il m'a donné plus de plaisir que je n'en ai jamais connu. Et que je n'en connaîtrais jamais. J'ai même réussi à croire pendant un instant qu'il m'aimait... Il m'a transporté plus loin que... Il m'a emmené au paradis, Remus. Et nous sommes redescendus... ça aurait pu étre la fin mais non... on a recommençé... jusqu'à ce que je sois sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus se détacher..

Remus sentit son coeur se révolter. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu un tel vide dans la voix de Lily potter. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Sirius était bel et bien amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait même pas si elle le croirait. Lily semblait ailleurs, déjà parti vers un endroit incertain dont Sirius Black possédait les clés.

Alors que son instinct de Loup ressentait pleinement le poids déchirant du chagrin de la jeune fille, Remus Lupin pleura pour elle.

Puisqu'elle en était désormais incapable.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Deux mains encadraient un visage. Un visage qui avait une drôle d'expression. Heureux et appeuré.

Un cou portait une marque rouge qui s'assombrissait, signe de la propriété d'un amant fougueux.

Deux yeux verts pleins d'audace et de passion. Deux yeux bruns interrogatifs et pleins de questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Harry se mordit les lèvres, et Sirius eut un grognement:

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune garçon

- Tu... oh Merlin.. Harry.. je n'y comprends plus rien.. Il y'a un quart d'heure tu me hurlais dessus et maintenant...

Maintenant je te veux.

Un silence. Grave. Lourd. Plein de promesses. Plein de menaces.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Sirius, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer... ne me demande pas pourquoi... je .. je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Une chose qui change tout.

Mais... est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours pour Lily? Si c'est pour ça que tu veux...

Harry enleva ses mains du visage de Sirius pour les passer autour de son cou:

- ... Que ce soit clair. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à accepter ce que toi et Lily avez faits.

Sirius baissa la tête. Mais Harry passa sa main sous son menton et la releva.

- Par contre... je peux comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Et je pense qu'avec le temps... j'arriverais à m'y faire.

Sirius était perdu mais il senti un immense soulagement envahir son coeur. Une question franchit malgré lui ses lèvres:

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis? Quel est _la chose_ qui change tout?

- Je... t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

- Non! Pas comme ça!

Un silence d'imcompréhension.

Puis soudain, le choc.

Une larme roule sur la joue d'un adulte.

Un enfant essuie cette larme avec amour.

Un enfant... vraiment?

- Tu m'as compris. Je t'aime... comme la seule personne à qui je veux tout donner.

Oui. Sirius avait parfaitement compris. Il comprenait qu'il était amoureux.

D'une jeune fille. Et d'un jeune homme.

Il comprenait qu'il était amoureux. De quelqu'un qui le haissait. Et de quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Il compris que cet amour déréglé, déraisoné, et hors norme était un pas vers l'inconnu.

La perfection ou le désastre.

Mais Sirius aimait Harry. Passionément. Tout comme il aimait Lily. Il était fou d'elle.

C'était d'étranges sentiments qu'il ressentait. Un nouveau combat allait s'engager. Un combat où il devrait gagner la confiance de Lily, ou il devrait essayer d'installer de la stabilité avec Harry.

Mais finalement il n'y avait aucune différence dans sa manière d'aimer ces deux fillieuls. Il en était le premier surprit.

Le premier perdu.

Le premier appeuré.

Mais il les aimerait. Il les aimerait _fort et bien_.

- Si... Sirius? je... ne te demandes pas une réponse...

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Hein? Euh..

- Alors? Murmura Padfoot avec un sourire, Demande moi si je t'aimes.

- ... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

_La perfection ou le désastre._

- Je t'aime. Et le mot est faible.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour ce chapitre! On amorce un grand changement, enfin Harry et Sirius réalise que dans cettec maison l'amour c'est une affaire de famille! On verra si Lily y arrive aussi.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!

En attendant n'oubliez pas les coms! Reviews!

Gros bisou et à très bientôt

Lika.


	11. Avertissement aux Lecteurs

Bonjour, cher Lecteurs et lectrices.

Je m'excuse de publier une note qui ne soit pas un chapitre ou une histoire mais j'ai un important communiqué à faire passer:

Je ne serais plus présente sur "FanFiction" avant le 26 Octobre.

La raison est très simple: A la veille de la sortie de « Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows » il est certain que dans les prochains mois, le site pullulera de Spoilers et autres éléments qui dévoileront la fin d'un livre avec qui j'ai grandi depuis maintenant 10 ans. J'aime Harry Potter, ce bouquin m'a fait rêver très longtemps. J'ai ri sur ses pages j'ai pleurée sur ses pages et je suis sûre qu'il me sera impossible de retrouver une telle intensité dans un autre roman.

Ainsi donc je ne laisserai personne gâcher mon plaisir. Je découvrirais la fin le 26 octobre à la sortie française. Pas avant. En aucun cas je ne subirais les spoilers du tome 7 et je demande instamment aux auteurs de FanFiction de ne pas gacher le plaisir et le suspense des autres.

Après tout c'est une fin que l'on a tous attendus depuis des années.

Je vous rassure, je poursuis mes histoires évidemment! Je posterais mes chapitres, mais je ne pourrais pas lire les histoires des autres, sauf par le lien mail. j'adore écrire sur Harry et les autres personnages, c'est une chose qui ne changera pas!

Le prochain Chapitre de Ci-git arrive bientôt.

Ainsi qu'un One-shot Draco/Harry.

Bisou à tous et à bientôt.

Et n'oubliez pas: _**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus **_

Lika.


End file.
